Mountains
by Running Out of Space
Summary: Bella wakes up alone, and as a vampire. Full prologue inside. first fanfic. review, or criticize, whatever will help me become a better writer. BxE, AxJ, EmxR
1. Cold and Alone

_Cold… Alone…_

These were the first thoughts I had entering this world. I woke up alone, and looked around me, to be greeted with the sight of many mountain peaks.

I wasn't necessarily cold, as in I needed a blanket, but my skin, if it could be called that, was cold. And even more surprisingly, I was comfortable. Actually, now that I think about it, the snow felt warm to me.

I sat there for quite some time, just looking around, feeling like I could see much clearer than before. What I really wanted to know was how I got here. I didn't remember climbing up a mountain, or going to sleep on one.

And since when was snow warm?

That was when I looked at my shirt. It was covered in red liquid.. Wait a minute. That's blood!

It all came rushing back after that. Running through the forest, trying to get away from the man hunting me. But not running fast enough. Tripping over a root, and throwing my arms up to defend myself. But not being strong enough. Pleading with him to spare me. But not being convincing enough.

He had lunged at me then, saying he hadn't fed in weeks, and that he was thirsty. I screamed and screamed, but no one was around to here me.

But, right when I was at the brink of death, he stopped, and said he would spare me, because he wanted to see how I would turn out when I was changed.

After that, I blacked out, and woke up here.

All I remember is my name is Isabella Swan, and up until very recently, I lived a normal human life, with best friends, a school, and a family.

Now, I am just Isabella Swan. Alone, cold, and thirsty.

I am a vampire.


	2. A Brand New Start

There was never a day that goes by that I don't think about that first day, my awakening. As I stood up for the first time, the fluidness in which I moved was shocking. As soon as I thought about it, it occurred. There was no time in between; it was just a thought, then an actual movement, all within the same second.

Also, the clarity in which I heard and saw was astonishing. Things were so much clearer, as if I was seeing through dirty glasses as a human, and finally someone took them off and showed me the real world. And the sounds, that is what really got to me. I could hear the birds soaring in the air, and the wind whispering through my hair.

As I looked around, I realized how beautiful the world actually was. And for a second, I was almost grateful to that awful man for changing me into a vampire, just so that I could see the world like this.

But, as they say, all good things must come to an end, and the thirst in my throat, which had been muted up until this point, came raging back with a vengeance. And all of a sudden, it didn't matter that my clothes were spotted in dried blood, or that I used to love all living creatures.

All I could think about was the blood, and how it would feel running down my throat, and the relief it would bring. And, so I ran, ran faster than I ever could before. But, as I was running, I realized I didn't want to be a killer. I didn't want to see the faces of humans as I drank their blood. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it.

And, as I was skidding to a halt, determined to live an eternity in the woods, away from humans, where they would be safe, I saw a deer. And suddenly, the wheels in my brain were turning, and I realized that humans weren't the only creatures that had blood. And I had eaten meat as a human, so it wasn't morally wrong.

I reasoned with myself for awhile, and then, realizing it was the best solution to my dilemma, I pounced on the unsuspecting deer. And I drank it dry. And the burning in my throat felt better. I had a feeling it would never be satisfied, but I was content.

But as I looked down, I saw that my shirt was in even worse of a shape than it was before. There was even more blood on it than before, and now there were little holes from where the deer put up a fight. My jeans also had blood and rips in them.

Disgusted with my appearance, I ran, looking for a pond, or lake, or anything I could wash my clothes in. I found one in a matter of seconds, and in a flash, had my shirt off, and was scrubbing it in the water. When it was as clean as I knew I would get it, I did the same to my jeans.

As I was putting my clothes back on, I looked into the water, and froze. Looking back at me was a beautiful woman. She was pale, but not the bad pale, the pale that would glow in the moonlight, and look radiant in the sunlight. She had shiny chocolate brown hair down to about mid-back, and a very pretty heart-shaped face. But the thing that made me stop was her eyes. They were crimson, with tiny little flecks of gold in them. I realized the red was very unnerving. I would do anything I could to get rid of them, if they were my eyes.

And then, as I was turning away from the mystifying woman, she turned too. And I glanced back, curious. And that's when the truth hit me. That was me! My reflection! And I was suddenly happy beyond belief that I would at least have myself to be with. I knew I wouldn't be going near humans for awhile, seeing as I would probably pounce them.

So, I started to wander, and roam. I ran the length of the mountains and back, just to see how fast I could do it. I held my breath, just to see how long I could, until I realized I didn't have to breathe, it was just uncomfortable. I climbed to the highest peak, and looked around, just so I could figure out how good my vision was. I tested all kinds of things, just because. I stayed in solitude for a long time, waiting until I could contain my bloodlust.

Finally, I decided it was time for me to try to rejoin the normal world, and continue my schooling. I stole some new clothes, swearing that when I got money later on I would donate much of it to that store, built a cottage near a small town named Forks, and enrolled in the public high school there.

Tomorrow is going to be my first day there. My first day of interacting with humans, and trying to blend in.

I have a feeling that I am going to have a very long day tomorrow. If only I could sleep.


	3. First Day Part One

5: 30 A.M. Stupid clock. Go faster.

Waiting is torture. The minutes just seem to drag. I've sat here all night, just waiting for it to be time to "wake up". I looked at the clock again. 5: 56 A.M.

Close enough, I decided. I got up, and took a shower. Showers were always my favorite part of the day. I loved how the warm water seemed to just wrap around me, and for a minute, I pretended that my skin wasn't ice cold, and that I was just a soft human again.

After my shower, I climbed out of it, and wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel. I didn't really feel like doing anything with my hair, so I just threw it up into a ponytail, seeing as I didn't have anyone to impress anyways. I went into my closet after, and picked out a long-sleeved midnight blue shirt, and American Eagle jeans.

Looking over at the mirror, I thought "_good enough". _I walked out of the house with my new backpack, which I swear I would donate money to them too, when I got it. It was only 6:45, but seeing as I had to walk to school, and I wanted to take my time for once, I left early.

Walking through the forest, I realized just how beautiful nature really was. I saw birds happily chirping, and the wind was softly blowing, making the trees slightly sway in the breeze. It created a very peaceful environment. Of course, right when the creatures sensed me, they all stopped their activities and either ran or hid, because their natural instincts told them I was dangerous.

I arrived at school with about ten minutes to spare, so I went to the main office to get my schedule. As I pushed open the door to the main office, I saw an old women sitting behind the secretary desk. Her name tag read Mrs. Cope.

"_Huh, she doesn't seem too bad. Actually, she seems pretty nice"._

She looked up from whatever it was that she was doing and said "Who are you?"

"_There goes the "her being nice" theory."_

"Excuse me I'm the new student, Isabella Swan", I said while looking at her. She looked at me strangely for a second, as if she was trying to see if she knew me from somewhere, then typed something into her computer, handed me a few slips of papers, and said "If you need anything dear, just come here, or ask a fellow classmate. Right there you have your schedule, a map in case you get lost, and a slip you need to get signed by all your teachers and bring it back here at the end of the day."

I smiled at her, making her seem a little dazed, and said "Thank you Mrs. Cope, I'll be sure to stop by if I have any questions or concerns."

She looked pleased for a moment, then said "Have fun with your first day Isabella, good luck!"

Walking out of the office, I felt suddenly nervous, wondering how the rest of the day would go, and how the students here would accept the "new girl".

_____________________________________________________________________

**AN: sorry about all the short chapters guys, these are all just fillers until Bella meets the Cullens. Review if you want, flame if you want, just show something that tells me someone is reading this story and that I should continue writing it.**


	4. First Day Part Two

Looking at my schedule, I realized I had an easy list of classes.

_First Period: English (AP)_

_Second Period: History (AP)_

_Third Period: Mathematics (AP)_

_Fourth Period: Music_

_Fifth Period: Lunch_

_Sixth Period: Biology (AP)_

_Seventh Period: Gym_

After consulting my map, I rushed off to English, hoping to be on time. I got there just as the bell rang, and walked right to the teacher's desk. I looked up then, and flashed him a small, shy smile. He looked at me, momentarily dazed, before saying "Oh, who are you?" By this point, almost the whole class was staring at me, and I have a feeling if I could have still blushed, I would be as red as a tomato. I smiled a little again, and replied "I'm the new student, Isabella Swan."

He just looked at me, nodded his head in recognition, signed my slip, and pointed me to an empty seat. Right when I turned around, a scent slammed into me. I had been walking with my head down before, trying not to attract attention, but this scent made me whip my head up, probably a bit too fast considering there were humans in the room, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

There was another vampire. Here! In this classroom! I quickly scanned the room, and found her. A short little pixie like thing, with short black spiked up hair, and a huge smile, who was bouncing all over the place. Luckily, the teacher had assigned me the seat right behind her, so I quickly made my way over and sat down.

Right when my butt hit the seat, she whipped her head around, and whispered so low only a vampire could hear, "Hi, my name is Alice Cullen. Who are you, and why have I never seen you around before?" I stared at her for a moment, before whispering back "My name is Bella Swan, and you have never seen me around before because I just moved here."

She looked at me with big eyes, and in a shocked voice asked "You hunt animals too?" I laughed then, because it was just funny how out of all the things she could have asked me, she asked me the question that clearly my eyes answered easily. I nodded my head quickly, and she just stared at me, and then asked "Where is your family?" I looked at her strangely, and replied "What family? I lost my only family a couple years ago, back when I was human."

If what I said before shocked her, she looked as if someone had just hit her over the head. I laughed at her expression, but she quickly replied "Wait, so you live alone? With no one to talk to? With no one to help you if someone attacked you?" I just stared at her strangely, but right when I was about to answer her, the bell rang, and we quickly gathered our things, and left the room together.

It turns out I also had the next two periods with Alice, and we were quickly becoming friends. We talked about many things, like which animals was our favorite to hunt, why we chose to live on this diet, what our hobbies were, and what we missed most about being human. Alice also told me about how she had a family here, but she only told me their names, and a little bit of their physical appearances. She was about to tell me more about them, but the bell rang, signaling the end of third period, and since Alice had to go to art, I went off on my own to go to music class.

As I walked in, I was again hit by a vampire's scent. I looked up, and saw a bronze-haired boy. But that wasn't it. He was by far the most amazing creature I had ever seen in my life. I went to the teacher, got my slip signed, and sat down next to this boy.

He turned to me, and said "Hello, I'm-" but I cut him off, quickly saying "Edward Cullen, right?" He raised an eyebrow at me, as if to question how I knew who he was, and I realized he didn't know that I had met Alice, so I quickly said "I met your sister Alice. She told your names, and a little bit of how each of you looked."

He looked satisfied, and quickly said "Oh, that makes sense then. You must be Bella Swan." Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrow, and he, realizing I never introduced myself, quickly said "I can read minds, it's my vampire ability. I heard about you in many people's minds today, so I felt like I already knew you. The only thing that bothers me is that I can't read your thoughts."

I looked at him, shocked, and then said "Why wouldn't you be able to read my thoughts?" He looked like he was in deep thought, but then just shrugged, as if to say "I have no clue". Just as we were about to talk, that stupid bell rang again, and we were once again forced to leave. However, we quickly realized that we both had lunch and biology together, so we walked into the cafeteria side by side. We went into the lunch line, to get our "food", and then we quickly walked to the table his family was occupying.

I glanced around the table, and identified Emmett as the big muscled one with the goofy grin, Rosalie as the beautiful blonde, and Jasper as the serious one with shaggy blonde hair. I said hello to all of them, and they said hi back, but quickly went back into their own conversations.

_Maybe they didn't realize that the new girl is sitting with them yet. Everyone else sure seemed to notice,_ I thought to myself. Everyone was staring at us, wondering why the new girl sat with the Cullens. Lunch went by quickly, me just talking to Edward most of the time, and we all got up, going to throw our trays of untouched food out.

As we were separating, the three who I hadn't had a conversation with quickly whipped their heads towards me and said "Wait, we had another person sitting at the table with us?"

Alice and Edward just looked at them shocked, and replied "Yes you idiots, good job noticing, and making her feel welcome." The three just looked at me shocked as Edward dragged me along to Biology, and I just giggled, it was just too funny.

When we arrived to Biology, more people were staring, especially since not only were we inhumanly beautiful, but we entered together, laughing, and apparently the students here weren't used to seeing the Cullens act normal.

After I got my slip signed, I quickly went to my seat, conveniently right next to Edward, and we talked the whole period, again. After class, he walked me to gym, being a proper gentleman, and when we got to the gym doors, he said goodbye, and went on his way. I watched him walk away for a second before walking into the girl's locker room, and talking to the coach.

Luckily, since it was my first day, I didn't have to get changed, and I got to sit there and not do anything. As the final bell of the day rung, I was out of the gym before anyone was even in the locker rooms, and I went to the main office and handed Mrs. Cope my slip. She smiled at me, and asked how my first day was. I told her it was fine, and that everyone was very nice and helpful. She looked relieved about that, and said goodbye, and I waved to her while walking out of the office.

As I was going to walk home, I heard a voice call out "Bella. Where are you going?" I turned to see Alice looking at me, with the rest of the Cullens behind her. I said "I'm walking home." She looked horrified, and said "You walked here? You don't have a car?" I looked at her crazy, and said "Uh Alice, remember what I told you? I don't have any money. How do you expect me have a car?" She looked sheepish, and said "Oh yeah, I forgot. Well in that case, you will come home with us." I looked at her, and said "While I really appreciate it, I want to go home for at least a little, and I feel like running right now."

She looked as if she was expecting that answer, and said "Fine, but be at our house by 5:30." I once again looked at her like she was crazy, and said "I don't know where you guys live." She smirked, and said "I know that, I'll be over there at 5:00 sharp to pick you up." I looked at her, and said "Alright, see you then." She smiled, and waved, then they all piled into the car and drove off.

Well, it looks like I have a date with the Cullens tonight. I wonder what their house looks like. Oh my god, what am I going to do? I have never met a vampire family before! I ran home, loving the feel of the wind in my hair, and realized I had nothing to wear. As the time grew nearer to 5, I got more and more nervous. What was I supposed to do? There was suddenly a knock on the door.

What had I gotten myself into?

________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Review please. Tell me how I'm doing.**


End file.
